Long Awaited
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Peter never expected to meet Percy. Percy barely hoped to ever find Peter. In a twist of fate, or maybe just by chance, they both find themselves at Camp Half-Blood. A centuries long game is coming to a close, and not everyone will make it out in one piece. Can they get to their long awaited ending? Or will everything crumble to ash?
1. Gossip and Encounters

**Oh my chaos!**

 **Howdy guys! JAF here with the promised start to the new and upcomin' story, _Long Awaited!_ *fanfare plays***

 **First off, I want to thank everyone who came here from either _A Strange Longing_ or _A Odd Longing_ , you guys are amazin' and I love y'all. Secondly, I welcome everyone who _didn't_ come here from those fics and give you a big welcome! WELCOME!**

 **Anyhow, y'all probably don't want to hear me yak on and on, so let's get to the nitty-gritty – and the summary!**

 _ **There are elements of same gender relationships within the following fiction, including, but not limited to, boyxboy. If you have a problem with this, I suggest you leave now. Homophobic language or comments will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form. Any such comments will be blocked with a slightly sadistic smile and sword of vengeance. Thank you for your time!**_

 **Summary: Peter never expected to meet Percy. Percy barely hoped to ever find Peter. In a twist of fate, or maybe just by chance, they both find themselves at Camp Half-Blood. A centuries long game is coming to a close, and not everyone will make it out in one piece. Can they get to their long awaited ending? Or will everything crumble to ash?**

 **Ooh, what could this mysterious game be? Why has it been goin' on for centuries? Why would everything crumble to ash?**

 **Read on, and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Spider-Man, all rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Gossip and Encounters_

Peter was 98.7% sure that MJ's idea was going to crash and burn.

It wasn't that it was necessarily a _bad_ idea, – after all, it wouldn't be the first time she had sneaked him into Camp – but it would be first time she had done so since he _remembered._ It would also be his first time to Camp since the while 'Second Giant War' thing last year, and there were going to be campers from both Camp Half-Blood _and_ Camp Jupiter.

Which was why MJ thought it would be a good time to sneak him in. With so many people from two different camps, no one would think twice at Peter's 'sudden reappearance' and ask too many questions.

In theory, that is.

There was _a lot_ that could go wrong, as Gwen was fond of reminding them, but MJ was determined. Which meant nothing save the end of the world (and maybe not even that) would stop her. She argued that it had been years since Peter had been to Camp, and with the confusion from the first inter-camp mingling (or whatever was going on), no one would think twice if they didn't recognize Peter. He could easily be someone from the other camp.

And, Peter silently admitted to himself, he might – _might_ – just get to meet –

 _Stop that,_ Peter scolded himself. _You're going to Camp to support MJ and Gwen and brush up on your training. Not to meet some dream boy... literally. Besides, its not like he'd even know who you are. We've never met before._

Which was true. By some strange coincidence, every time MJ had sneaked Peter into Camp, he'd never once met or even seen one Percy Jackson. That's not to say that he didn't hear _of_ him. The campers were all notorious gossips.

It was one of the things that reminded Peter of a school whenever he was at Camp. The gossip. No matter what happened or who it happened to, if it was anything even remotely noteworthy, then the rest of the camp would know my the end of the day. Even things that happened _outside_ of Camp seemed to become common knowledge unless carefully hidden away.

It boggled Peter's mind how much drama went on at a camp for demigods. Though, really, it probably shouldn't. Pretty much everyone at Camp was either a teenager or younger, so it shouldn't really be a surprise. MJ was always bringing Peter up on the latest gossip at Camp. Just last week, she'd been telling him about the gossip he'd missed.

Apparently, Travis and Katie was _finally_ going steady or whatever a serious relationship was called these days. (MJ was happy for her friends, Peter was just relieved he didn't have to listen to Connor bemoan about Travis taking his sweet time asking the girl out.) Will Solace, her paternal half-brother, and Nico di Angelo were no longer dancing around each other and dating ( _"Fucking_ finally _!"_ MJ groaned when she told him, Peter discreetly swallowed three Advil. He had a feeling this was going to take a while (it did.))

Sherman Yang was the new counselor for the Ares Cabin now that Clarisse La Rue was going to collage in the University of Arizona. Leo Valdez, one of the Seven, had returned a few months ago ( _"So why am I learning about this_ now _?"_ Peter had asked. MJ dismissed the question and continued) with his girlfriend, an ex-Titaness named Calypso. He was now the counselor for the Hephaestus Cabin. The thing that had the whole camp in a tizzy, though, was that there was a rumor going around that Camp's golden couple – or 'Percabeth' as the Aphrodite Cabin called them – had broken up over the school year. No one was sure _why_ they had broken up, she told him, but _apparently_ one of the Aphrodite campers overheard Piper and Annabeth–

Darn it. He'd been doing such a good job _not_ thinking about it! It didn't concern him in any way, whatsoever, if _Percy_ and Annabeth broke up. He wasn't friends with either of them!

Which was probably a good thing, since MJ seemed to have something against Annabeth. It might have something to do with her and Gwen's own break-up, (though they were still friends, and it wasn't weird between them, they just didn't work out) but Peter wasn't sure...

 _Anyway_ , whatever had happened over the school-year between the two wasn't any of his business. Or anyone else's, but he couldn't do anything about the camp gossip. But least of all _his_.

After all, he and _Percy Jackson_ had _never met_ , and probably _never will._

* * *

Percy had a feeling he might regret going to Camp.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Camp and everything that came with it, but sometimes... Well, sometimes it felt like he was still in high-school (and damn it if it didn't feel good so say he was finally _done_ with _that_ ). With all the gossip that flew around Camp, he shouldn't really have been as surprised as he was that everyone at Camp seemed to know about him and Annabeth.

Yet he couldn't help, but feel _relieved_ that it was over.

He'd told Annabeth the truth, about the strange voice he'd heard and the boy he'd seen when he walked into the Styx. About how he could only remember a name, _Peter_ when he woke up at the Wolf House and the strange feelings he had. He confessed to everything.

Annabeth took it surprisingly well. She didn't bat an eye when he told her about, well any of it. She listened as he admitted everything, and when he was done she just... smiled sadly and told him that she wasn't surprised. She'd always thought that there was _something_ bothering him, whenever they were together. She didn't fault him for anything, and that relieved Percy. He told her, quietly, that he _did_ love her, he just...

She narrowed her eyes when Percy told her about that strange _longing_ when he thought about _Peter_. She muttered to herself about something, but refused to tell him, just saying she had to brush up on some reading. Which was basically Annabeth Speak for _I'm-going-to-look-through-a-gigaton-of-ancient-books-to-try-and-find-out-whatever-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you_.

Annabeth Chase was, without a doubt, the most awesome friend/ex-girlfriend anyone could have.

Back to the present, though, Percy was currently unpacking in the Poseidon Cabin. He'd met about six different people who'd gave him their condolences about his and Annabeth's break up, and practically everyone at Camp had given him sympathetic looks. Honestly, he was seriously considering skipping dinner and just going to bed early, but he figured that might just concern the other campers more so he decided to just suck it up.

He turned and opened the door to leave, not even taking a step outside when a _thrill_ ran down his spine. Suddenly every one of his senses were on alert, the hairs on his arms stood up and something began to _tug_ at his insides, drawing his attention to his right and...

Everything seemed to slow down yet speed up at the same time. It was as though his ADHD kicked into overdrive yet stop altogether. Little details stood out, and his focus centered around...

 _There's a story._

It was him.

 _A story about two strangers, who should have never met._

Soft brown hair in an eternal rat's nest, as though he just rolled out of bed; a little on the short side, maybe an inch shorter then Annabeth; pale skin with a splash of freckles across the nose; wearing a slightly too large Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and jeans.

 _And yet they did._

There wasn't anyone else it could be.

 _One a warrior, far from home; the other a thief, wanting something more._

That old familiar longing returned, the _tugging_ in his chest stronger then before.

 _Neither expected anything from the other, neither thought much of it._

A pretty redhead pulled him along, another equally beautiful blonde laughed at them.

 _Lingering looks, lasting touches, and an old story long forgotten._

The boy's head raised, as though he knew he was being watched.

 _They say that there's a story._

And the most stunning pair of hazel eyes Percy had ever seen with little flecks of green and gold met with brilliant sea green.

 _One about souls ripped in two and searching for the other half._

A shudder ran down twin spines, breath catching twice and eyes locked.

 _Two lives, two threads, suddenly entwined._

Sound drowned out, light sharpened, and every brush of the wind intensified.

 _An epic tale to catch a goddess' attention._

A single thought, echoed twice.

 _Though long forgotten to mortals._

A throw of the dice, a destined thread; chance or fate?

 _Mayhap a demigod may know?_

Time sped up and slowed down, returning to its normal pace.

Bodies flooded his vision suddenly, and Percy lost sight of the boy, suddenly realizing that he had left his cabin and was now standing near the volleyball court. He glanced around, searching for even a glimpse of what – _who_ – he thought he saw.

There was nothing, no sign of him anywhere. Had he imagined him?

 _A throw of the dice, a destined thread; chance or fate?_

Percy rubbed a hand down his face, he was probably imagining things, he hadn't slept all that well the night before. He was just tired, that's all, there was no strange dream boy here.

The demigod sighed, shoulders slouching as he trudged back to his cabin. He decided that he wasn't going to dinner after all.

 _A centuries long game must come to an end._

Peter followed MJ and Gwen blindly through the crowd of campers. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and every one of his senses were on high alert. Everything felt _too much_ and yet _too little_. Something inside him screamed to _go back_ and _to find._ A _tugging_ in his chest wanted him to _turn around_.

What had happened back there? He recognized the boy as the one he'd saved two years ago, during the Second Titan War and from...

It dawned on Peter that the boy he saved that day and the one from his blackouts were the same person. Which meant that he had saved Percy's life. That that strange feeling of terror that made his hands move without his realizing and the odd _longing_ were for the same person.

But why?

Peter glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired teen. He didn't see him so Peter forced himself to focus on MJ and Gwen as they excitedly talked about everything they wanted to do before summer's end. He had to forget about what happened, about his blackouts and odd feelings and most of all, he had to forget about _Percy Jackson_.

Besides, what were the odds that they would actually run into each other again?

* * *

 _A warrior and thief, ne'er to meet._

 _Against the odds, they shall beat._

 _Through the lands of Rome,_

 _And ever they shall roam._

 _A goddess to keep entertained_

 _A wicked game they must play._

 _So cursed three times, they must prove_

 _That their love shall ever prove true._

* * *

 **Bun-bun-BUN!**

 **Ooh, rhyming words! What could this mean?**

 **So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? What to know what in the Chaos I'm doin'? Leave a review if you want!**

 **To be honest, I didn't even know where I was goin' with that endin' at first, so it went through a few changes before I settled on this. Now, I'm _mildly_ sure where I want to go with this, but there won't be a specific update schedule. Chapters will be posted as they're completed, which could take a while, but _will_ be done. I don't know how long this fic will be, but I'm goin' for _at least_ then chapters. It depends on what happens.**

 **Also! For those who read _A Odd Longing_ , I am here to reward your patients! If you didn't, well you get to know what's up anyway!**

 **I bring you, the lovely readers of this fanfiction, the Universe name for _A Strange Longing_ , _A Odd Longing_ and this fic, _Long Awaited_! I bring you: the _ThreeLives'verse!_ *throws confetti in the air ***

 **Can't wait to see how many people figure out what's goin' on with this fic from that alone.**

 **Well, on to the questions!**

 **Peter and Percy have (sort of) met, and sparks are flying! What could these feelings be? Why are these two strangers reacting in such a way to the other? What's Annabeth looking for? What's this about a centuries long game coming to an end? What goddess needs to be entertained, and why? What's up with the rhymes, and what's this about a curse?**

 **Maybe will gets some answers next time in... _Chapter Two: Greetings and Meetings!_**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	2. Greetings and Meetings

**I'm BACK my friends!**

 **Howdy y'all! JAF here with the second chapter of _Long Awaited_!**

 **I know, its been awhile *ignores calendar that shows months have passed* but I warned you! But I have some good reasons for takin' this long. In order:**

 **I'm terrified of my own story. This was supposed to be a short fluffy silly story that now has a huge backstory that I've half convinced myself to just turn into an actual book (because it doesn't really have any references to _The Olympians_ in any way, ie, original characters, story, ectra.). I at one point _was_ goin' to write it all out here, but thought better of it. It'd be fun, havin' a book out in the world and a handful of people readin' it and thinkin' "Only I know how it ends! Muhahaha!" I find the thought hilarious.**

 **Back in November, my Grandpa died, then in December I went to stay with my Mom, who I hadn't seen since I moved into my Aunt's before the funeral (where I saw her, of course). I stayed with her for the Christmas/New Years/Birthday time of year. I came back, and we (me and my Aunt) decided to work on my Anxiety. I'm now goin' to counseling, have been for since March-ish.**

 **So, yeah. Even though I've had free time to write – I hadn't _felt_ like writing. I have a calendar to help remind me to do things ie, chores, counseling, writing, that sort of thing. So I'm really sorry about not updatin'... And givin' y'all _this._**

 **I'm not overly happy with this. I blame pushin' myself to finish and stressin' myself out and wantin' to give y'all _something_. So here it is! Hopefully the next chapter will be better, and come sooner.**

 **Until then, here's the next chapter!**

 **But first, a round of applause to everyone who reviewed! *applause***

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like it! Here's the next update!**

 **DearlyFictitious: First off, can I just say I love your reviews!? I'm so glad I read them from _A Strange Longing_ to this one. They make me smile and laugh every time I read them and really helped me get motivated for this chapter! I hope you continue to keep tabs on it!**

 **Izaleana: Thanks! I hope to keep up the mystery (though not for too long)! And I hope you keep enjoying reading!**

 **Now for the summary!**

 **Summary: After a mildly eventful first day, both Peter and Percy retire for bed. They each brushed the encounter aside, writing it off as a trick of the mind, though Peter did come to a startling realization (that shouldn't really be one). Turns out, Percy Jackson was the boy from his blackouts and the boy he saved during the Second Titan War. What could this mean? Will the boys ever truly meet? Or will they forever revolve around each other, but never come together?**

 **That was longer then I thought it would be, but oh well! Will our boys ever meet each other? Or will they always be just one step behind? Also, why's Percy bleeding out!?**

 **Read on and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Spider-Man. All rights go to their respective creators. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Greetings and Meetings_

 _It could be worse,_ Peter thought to himself as he pressed down on the son of Poseidon's wound. Percy hissed quietly at the pressure, trying not to give their position away as he winced in pain. His back was propped up against the wall of the small crevice-like cave they were hiding out in, a crack just barely big enough for a grown man to shimmy through their only way out.

Peter grimaced in sympathy as Percy winced again, the Sea Prince's wound was bad, to say the least. Blood flowed at a slow, but steady pace from the three-inch-long gash, the wound curling around his torso, just beneath his bottom left rib bone.

Peter felt a stab of guilt at the sight as he recalled why the demigod had gotten hurt in the first place. If only Peter had been faster, then Percy wouldn't have had to save him.

"Hey," Peter snapped out of his self-pity when he heard the taller boy's voice. Percy was staring at him, dark brows furrowed in concern. "I didn't get to ask earlier, but at you okay?" he asked, nodding down to the cuts and bruising along Peter's arms.

"I'm fine," Peter said, ignoring the way his lungs and ribs ached when he breathed. "It's you I'm worried about. You're the one with a three-inch gash in his side after all."

"Point taken," Percy conceded, sucking in a breath as Peter put more pressure on his wound. He glanced out the opening to the cave, making sure they were still safe. "Sorry about this." he gestured weakly to his torn side.

Peter frowned slightly in confusion. Was Percy apologizing for getting hurt? It wasn't his fault, Percy had only been trying to protect _Peter_ from the attack. "This isn't your fault," Peter told him. _Its mine,_ he continued in his head silently.

"It's not yours either, then," Percy grunted, shifting to a slightly more comfortable position and making Peter wonder if he'd spoken out loud. Percy smiled slightly when he noticed the surprised look on the brunette's face. "Sorry, you just got that look on your face, you know? Like you're blaming yourself for me getting hurt."

"Isn't it?" Peter asked harshly, his tone surprising them both. He bit his lip and calmed himself down before continuing, keeping his eyes focused on Percy's injury as he spoke. "If I had paid a little more attention to what was going on, then you wouldn't have had to save me, and we wouldn't be stuck in this cave while you slowly bleed out while we wait for someone to find us before –"

"Whoa, there," Percy interrupted, reaching up to grip the other boy's wrist, mindful of his injuries. "You say that like any of us had any idea what was about to happen. That attack caught us all by surprise, so don't put that on yourself. Besides," he continued, voice softening slightly. "I don't regret saving you, Peter."

Peter flicked his eyes up to meet Percy's, surprise obvious. It was the first time since they – literally – ran into each other that one of them said the others name.

Warmth curled in Peter's gut, and he forced his eyes back down to Percy's wound. That was easier to look at, he decided, carefully wiping away some of the blood. Less confusing emotions. Less... intense.

He didn't say anything after Percy's admission, but he did allow a slight smile to touch his lips.

 _It could be worse,_ Peter thought again.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Earlier...**_

Peter wasn't sure how to feel the following day.

Despite telling himself that he would _not_ look for Percy Jackson, he hadn't been able to keep himself from looking for him at dinner – and feeling disappointed when he couldn't find him. Now, he was standing next to MJ as she tried, and failed, to hit the bulls-eye of a target fifty yards away.

MJ swore in Ancient Greek as she –once again– missed the shot, glaring when she noticed Peter snickering next to her.

"It's not funny, Parker!" she snapped, though the smile tugging at her lips told him she wasn't actually mad. "How is it that you can snipe a hellhound from the top of a statue, but I can't manage to hit the bulls-eye of a stationary target?" she complained.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at her. "First, did you just use the words _snipe_ and _stationary?_ You've been spending way too much time with me and Gwen, you're starting to pick up our 'nerd lingo,'" Peter made air quotes as he spoke, and gasped dramatically when MJ smacked his arm playfully at his teasing. "Second, you don't even _like_ using the bow. _I_ taught myself how to use it because you prefer a sword and _someone_ had to watch your back whenever you ran off to fight who-knows-what on your own!"

MJ paused for a moment after he spoke, taking in his logic and trying to find the holes in it. When she realized he was right, she continued as though the conversation never happened.

"Anyway, what's got you in such a mood today?" she asked, handing him the bow and arrows for his turn.

"What? I'm not in a mood," Peter denied, accepting the weapons and getting into the correct stance. MJ rolled her eyes at him, clearly not believing him.

"Yeah, and I'm the three Fates. Come on Pete, you know I can always tell when something's wrong," she paused as he fired an arrow, hitting the center easily. A thought came to her and she looked over at him worriedly. "Does it have anything to do with your blackouts?"

Not expecting her to figure it out so soon, Peter startled as he was about to shoot. The arrow went flying, missing the target by a comically large amount, and landing in a gaggle of preteen Campers, sending them scattering.

"Sorry!" Peter shouted, wincing apologetically when they glared over at them. The Campers moved on, grumbling to themselves. The two friends watched them go for a moment before MJ spoke up.

"So it is about the blackouts," she stated. Peter grimaced, lowering the bow and scowling at the ground. "Are they coming back?"

"No," Peter shook his head negative. "I – you remember what I said whenever I woke up?" he asked, making a split-second decision. MJ wasn't going to be happy about his lies, but she was giving him that look that said she wasn't going to believe any of his normal bull so it would be better for everyone if he came clean.

"You always said you couldn't remember anything," she said nodding slowly. A look of realization dawned in her green eyes. "You lied! You _do_ remember them!" she accused. Peter looked away from her guiltily and nodded in agreement. "You lied to us! To me and Aunt May, and Gwen! Why?"

"I wasn't! Not at first at least," Peter glanced around, noticing that they were still on the archery field. _Probably not the best place to talk about this,_ he thought. Peter motioned for her to follow him off the field, she made a face, clearly not happy with him, but followed anyway. They didn't speak as they made they're way towards the woods. Once just inside the treeline, they stopped and Peter turned to her.

"I wasn't lying, not at first," Peter repeated, running a hand through his hair and gripping the bow tightly with the other. "I _didn't_ remember anything. But I had... feelings, I guess. I felt this weird, I don't know how to describe it other than an odd _longing_ in my chest. There were other emotions too; worry, fear, sadness, impressed. But mostly that odd _longing_. I didn't know what it meant, and I still don't, but now... Sometime in June, I can't remember when exactly, I suddenly started to _remember_. I started having dreams about what happened during the blackouts. I was with a boy, I talked to him, helped him with some things I guess.

"In my last one, there was this feeling of _giving up_. Not like, dying giving up, but giving up someone giving up. Does that make sense?" he asked, watching as she took in his word vomit and calming herself that he wasn't suicidal. Her brow furrowed in thought, trying to piece together everything he just said and make some sort of sense of it.

"So basically... your blackouts were your soul going and helping someone? And then you dreamed about them afterward?" MJ asked tentatively. Peter frowned, he hadn't thought of it like that, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility when you knew gods and monsters existed.

"Maybe," he agreed.

"But what does this have to do with why you're acting so weird _today_?" she asked, taking in the fact her best friend pretty much had his soul stolen for a few hours before returning to his body in stride. Has Peter mentioned that he loves his almost-sister? He should have if he hasn't because he does.

"Well," Peter hesitated. It was kind of embarrassing, not that he was going to put it in words. "I realized, yesterday, who the boy I saw in my blackouts was. It was the same one I save on the bridge during the Titan War last year..." MJ's eyes lit up, surprising Peter.

"That's great! Then we'll find him and ask him if he knows anything about the blackouts! Who is it?" she asked, hoping to get some answers to why Peter had been blacking out randomly for years. And maybe size up this 'dream boy.' Peter was her pseudo-brother after all. Couldn't have him chasing after some dream boy without her first making sure he was suitable for him. Peter hadn't said anything, but she noticed pretty quick that he was crushing on the mystery boy.

"That's the thing, MJ," Peter hesitated then glanced out at the Camp and influx of Campers going about their business. "I think it's Percy Jackson."

He glanced back over at her just in time to see her expression turn from hopeful, to horrified.

* * *

Percy got the feeling that he was being talked about behind his back again. Not that that was hard to figure out, of course, everyone and their cousin seemed to be talking about him and Annabeth.

 _Don't they have anything better to do than talk about Annabeth's and I's break-up?_ Percy thought, heading away from the stables and vaguely wondering if his silent complaint was grammatically correct. He shook his head as he passed some Romans attempting to play a game of volleyball with some Apollo campers.

Percy hadn't seen any other signs that the mystery boy existed since the day before. Not at breakfast, though it would have been easy enough to miss one brunette in a sea of people with the same hair color. Nor had he seen him all day, though Percy had been keeping an eye out, just in case he hadn't been imagining things the day before. Now it was getting close to dinner, and Percy was half-convinced he was delusional when Gwen Stacy – one of Annabeth's sisters– jogged up to him.

"There you are!" Gwen gasped, bending over slightly as she tried to catch her breath. "I've been looking for you for the last hour! Where have you been?"

"Uhh, I've been with the pegasi – " Percy started.

"Never mind, doesn't really matter," Gwen interrupted, waving a hand dismissively.

 _Then why did you ask?_ Percy but back the words, knowing he'd regret it if he said them out loud.

"Anyway, you need to come with me. MJ's been looking for you, and she's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of," Gwen informed him, already turning around to lead him who-knows-where. Percy stalled for a few seconds, trying to remember who MJ was, but followed the blonde girl anyway. She looked oddly familiar, now that Percy thought about it...

Wait a second... it was her! Percy stopped in his tracks, eyes widening slightly in realization. Gwen looked familiar because she _was –_ and not just because she was Annabeth's sister – but because she was the blonde girl from yesterday! The one with _Peter_! Which lead Percy to the logical conclusion that 'MJ' was probably the redheaded girl that had been with them. Which in turn meant –

"You know Peter?"

The words slipped out before Percy could stop them, startling both parties. Gwen froze where she was a few paces ahead of Percy, then slowly looked back at him, eyes wide. Her green eyes met Percy's, wide and searching for... something. He didn't know what, but the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know Peter?" she demanded, her kind voice now hard and wary. Not that Percy could blame her, he'd be wary too if someone knew the name of his friend and had never met them before.

"I..." oh boy, how could he respond to that?

 _Well, you see Gwen, can I call you Gwen? I've been hearing your friend's voice in my head for years, and saw him in a vision when I walked into the Styx, remember when I did that? Oh, and his name, which I never knew before, was the only thing I remembered for months when I had lost my memory last year. Oh yeah, and I've been feeling this strange longing in my chest whenever I think about him, even though we've never met before. Hey, do you think you can introduce us?_ Yeah, because _that_ would go over well – _not!_

"Err, I," thankfully, Percy didn't have to answer the girl (who was visibly getting more and more irritated with his lack of answering). Right at that moment, Annabeth herself ran up to them, carting along a book that probably belonged in a museum, but was likely just sitting in the attic or Chiron's bookshelf.

"Percy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been? Never mind, I have something you need to see – oh, hey Gwen," Annabeth broke off, noticing her half-sister. "Umm, how's you and – uh – Mary Jane?" Annabeth's demeanor shifted as she said Mary Jane's name, unsettled and agitated.

Mary Jane... MJ? The pieces clicked together in Percy's head and he mentally slapped himself. Of course, how could he forget! Mary Jane Watson, Annabeth's own personal rival or whatever she was. Honestly, Percy had no clue why those two seemed to hate each other, but something about the other just rubbed them the wrong way.

"She's good," Gwen replied, a bit stiffly. "We broke up a few months ago. Actually," she continued, not giving Annabeth any time to respond to that little bombshell, "she wanted to speak with Percy, so if you don't mind...?"

Annabeth, who had looked a bit sympathetic when Gwen mentioned her and MJ's break-up, immediately became on guard. "Why? What does she want with Percy?" Annabeth demanded, scowling slightly.

"That's between her and Percy," Gwen huffed.

Said Percy was looking between the two blonde girls, as though watching a tennis match. He was also feeling a bit unsettled by the conversation, as he was clearly a key component of it, but not at all _part_ of it. It was weird, and a bit unnerving, to stand by as your best friend/ex-girlfriend got into an argument with her half-sister about you and said half-sister's own ex. So Percy did the smart thing:

He stayed well out of the conversation.

* * *

 **Baa-Doo! Chapter DONE! Finally!**

 **I'm so, so sorry for this. I kind of hate it, but like how I ended it. Sort of? It's shorter then it was originally goin' to be, but I didn't really know how to continue from this, so here we are. Things should be pickin' up next chapter, but no promises.**

 **Anyway! Did you like it? Hate it as I low-key do? Let me know! Maybe you just want to scream "Bongos"? Go right on ahead and leave a review!**

 **Now, to the questions!**

 **Peter has finally told MJ about his blackouts, or rather, that he _remembers_ his blackouts, and just _who_ the blackouts are about. But why is MJ horrified by the news that it's none other than Percy Jackson himself? Why did she send Gwen to look for Percy, and why does she want to see him? Why do Annabeth and Mary Jane hate each other? What is in the book Annabeth's holding, and why was _she_ looking for Percy? Will Percy and Peter ever meet? Will we find out why Percy is bleeding out in a cave with Peter? Will Percy meet with MJ, or go with Annabeth? Will we ever learn what those rhyming words mean?**

 **Find out next time in... _Chapter Three: How to NOT Capture a Flag._**

 **So until next time my fine, furry friends! ~JAF logging out!**


End file.
